Pieces Of You
by miarae
Summary: When Ron and Draco are chained together, unexpected feelings surface. Draco always gets what he wants. Does he this time?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Pieces Of You 

**Summary:** Draco always gets what he wants. So why should this time be different?

**Warning:** Strong R-rated, at least in future chapters. Draco/Ron pairing, with Draco dominance.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Draco, though I wish I would ;)

**A/N:** The title is from the song Pieces Of You, by Jewel. I picked it because of this part which is has a lot to do with the story:

_You say he's a faggot, does it make you want to hurt him?  
_

_You say he's a faggot, do you want to bash in his brain?  
_

_You say he's a faggot, does he make you sick to your stomach?  
_

_You say he's a faggot, are you afraid you're just the same?  
_

_Faggot, Faggot, do you hate him  
_

_'Cause he's pieces of you?_

__

_

* * *

_

__

Draco Malfoy stepped out of the carriage and looked at his surroundings. He was home again. Contrary to what most people thought of him he didn't care much about Malfoy Manor, or the people that inhabited it. The only thing he cared about was himself. What he wanted. What he needed. Ever since he had been a little boy he had always gotten what he wanted, a way for Narcissa Malfoy to buy her way out of loving him. When he wanted a new broom, even if it was just a few weeks after he had gotten another broom, he would get it. His room was filled with stuff he barely touched, some things he had never even bothered to take the pricetag off. His room was as much museum as it was a bedroom.

But now he was back. Hogwarts Castle. With its dungeons that made him feel comfortable, the dark surroundings that he so easily blended in with. With people that did everything for just acknowledgement of their existence from Draco Malfoy. With Crabbe, and Goyle, the two most stupid boys he had ever seen, but at least they were loyal. They cared.

Looking around his gaze suddenly fell on the Golden Trio. Like all the other years he felt annoyance at their presence. It was time they got expelled from Hogwarts, with everything they had done, all the rules they had broken. He hated Harry the most, since he took glory from himself. Nobody had cared that Draco Malfoy had come to Hogwarts, because the boy who lived was going to be there too. Harry bloody Potter. Hermione Granger, the mudblood that he had to admit was indeed a very smart and witty witch. Someone he wouldn't mind bedding.

His gaze shifted to the last and least outstanding of the three wizards. Ron Weasley. He had nothing that made him special, except if you counted his red hair, which he now noticed had faded a bit over the summer. He looked better, more grown up and definitely more self-confident.

Draco's eyes wandered over the tall boy standing far enough away from him so nobody would notice his stare. He imagined how Ron must look without the robes, just dressed in casual muggle clothing. Though he would never admit it, Draco had a fascination for muggle clothes. The way they sometimes hugged peoples bodies, like that person had done a shrinking spell, aroused him.

Thinking about Weasley wearing those tight clothes made a lump appear in his throat. He quickly discarded his gaze when he noticed the slight changes in his body. Why was he suddenly all googly-eyed over a bloody stupid wizard like Ron Weasley? One who was too poor to buy the kind of robes he himself always wore, and who was still using a wand that had once belonged to his older brother.

Draco never had any problems admitting to himself that he was bisexual. He wisely kept it to himself though, knowing that his parents had as much problems with muggleborns as they did with bisexual or gay people. So he just restrained himself to looking at other guys. In previous years he had the pleasure of being able to watch others showering, but now he was a prefect, and planned on showering in the prefects bathroom. He loved the privacy, the chance to be alone with his thoughts and fantasies. Masturbating while there were three other guys sleeping in the same bedroom was not really his thing, so he sought privacy whenever he needed, and enjoyed the temporary loneliness.

And he spent it wisely, thinking about some witch or sometimes wizard. At first his fantasies about boys had been scarce and hesitating, exploring his turn-ons all anew. But in time, during the holidays, he had settled on one ever returning fantasy.

Though sometimes he felt ashamed of thinking, fantasizing those things, it was too powerful and erotic to stop it.

Ron Weasley. Pinned to the bed. Tied to the bedpost with handcuffs, or sometimes with rope, it depended. But the rest of the fantasy was always the same. Him straddling Ron. Attacking his mouth, biting and sucking and enjoying the whimpering and painful moans. Knowing that Ron both craved and detested this. Knowing that he had full control. Full power.

Thinking about this he had gotten a hard-on and was glad that he was wearing the very concealing Hogwarts robes. Throwing one more glance at Ron he walked up to the Great Hall and sat himself down in between Crabbe and Goyle. The Slytherin Prince was home.

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Pieces Of You

**Summary:** Draco always gets what he wants. So why should this time be different?

**Warning:** Strong R-rated, at least in future chapters. Draco/Ron pairing, with Draco dominance.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Draco, though I wish I would ;)

* * *

Chapter 2:

"Bloody hell"

"Please tell me they're kidding"

Ron and Harry stared at the headmaster. Ofcourse, they knew that some houses didn't get along too great cough slytherin cough but they hadn't expected Professor Dumbledore to take these drastic measures.

"Ow come on"

A female voice interrupted them.

"It can't be that bad. It's only for a few weeks"

They were sitting at the Gryffindor table, all of them clad in their daily robes, and listened to Dumbledore's welcome speech. They had heard, even memorized, most of it, since he gave the almost exact same speech every year. But this time he had started on a different note. It had turned out there had been some problems between houses, and more specifically between Purebloods and muggleborns. So, in the thought of interhouse relationships the teachers had come up with quite a big surprise for their students.

"I wonder who I'll be paired up with"

Harry mused. He looked at the Slytherin table.

"If it had to be anyone I'd take Blaise Zabini...at least he's nice"

Just a few moments before groans had filled the great hall, when Minerva McGonagall announced that all couples would be same gender.

"As long as it isn't Malfoy I'll be happy"

Ron shuddered when he thought about Malfoy. Something about the boy made him want to submit. It was a scary thought, and he hid it behind an air of confidence. When Malfoy made a comment he would always react, ignoring the burning sensation of fear in his stomach.

"I wonder how they're going to this...it must be a very complicated spell"

"How can you be so happy?"

Ron groaned. He loved Hermione dearly, but sometimes she still amazed him. Here they were, just heard that they were bound to one person for the next couple of weeks, and she was bouncing up and down her chair like she was in a amusement park.

While they had been talking the pairing had started, but neither of them really listened.

"Ow come on Ron...this is really interesting! And besides how hard can it...you can't be serious!"

The last comment was added when Hermione heard the person she was paired up with. She went pale and Ron chuckled.

"You were saying?!"

Hermione just hid her face in her hands and groaned.

Ron chuckled again. He knew it was a bit mean of him, but sometimes he loved it when Hermione was put in her place, like she put him in his place so many times. He pitied her for the person she got paired up with though. Pansy Parkinson. It couldn't get much worse than that.

And within seconds, the very unlikely event of things changing for the worse happened.

"Weasley, Ronald – Malfoy, Draco"

* * *

Draco grinned but hid it behind his hands. He didn't want anybody to know that secretly he was happy to be stuck with Ron for the next three weeks. Instead he threw a glare at Ron which showed nothing of the lust he had been feeling just before.

Only a few minutes after all the pairings were made known the students were asked to go to the dungeons with Professor Snape. There they would be bound together for the next three weeks. They had to stay within three feet of eachother, hence the same sex pairing, because they would have to sleep in the same bed.

Draco didn't have much time to think about all the possibilities that came with having Ron Weasley in his bed for the next three weeks, as he was summoned forth to Snape.

"Give me your arm"

Snape demanded, and Draco obeyed without a word. He knew better than to argue with his Potions master. Even though he was the Head of Slytherin, nobody really liked him.

When a needle was jabbed into his arm he unvoluntarily jerked. Blood was drained from his arm and Snape added an extra ingedrient. Ron, who sat next to him in silence, got the same treatment.

Snape then handed out the two test-tubes filled with blood and gave them back to Draco and Ron.

"Drink it"

Draco pulled up one eyebrow, but stayed silence. It was Ron who voiced both their concerns.

"I'm not drinking his blood!"

* * *

"I still can't believe he pinched my nose and forced me to drink that stuff"

Ron grumbled while following Draco closely.

Draco stayed silent.

"I mean...your blood...gross..."

"Shut up Weasel...I had to do it too...thank god you're not a bloody mudblood"

Ron opened his mouth to say something, then shut it when he felt the familiar pain in his stomach that came with not obeying Malfoy. He cursed his body while still walking a few steps behind Draco, who was on his way to the Slytherin Dungeons.

"Hang on"

Ron started a few minutes later.

"Why are we going to your dormitory?"

"Because unlike you my father has enough money to pay for a bedroom with a double bed for me alone. So unless you want to spend the next three weeks crammed together in a single bed you better shut up and keep walking."

Ron groaned, the only response he was capable of right now. He had always felt the need to listen to Draco's orders, but being so close to him all this time made him feel even worse. He felt powerless, like his knees were shaking and he lost all control over his brain. He was scared. What would Malfoy do, knowing that he had such power over him?

* * *

Ron was surprised that he and Draco had actually been getting along for the last few hours. He had never expected Malfoy to be such a hardworking, dedicated student. It reminded him a bit of Hermione, and he could handle that. They worked in silence for the better part of the afternoon, and since they both didn't want Ron to sit with the Slytherins Draco conjured some food which they ate in silence.

Nothing really big happened until later that evening. They had spent most of the evening ignoring eachother, occasionally trading insults, but mostly wrapped up in their own world. It wasn't until eleven o'clock, when Draco decided it was time for bed, that they clashed.

Ron was busy scribbling on his parchment for the Potions essay that was due tomorrow. He still needed 300 more words, and inwardly cursed Snape, when suddenly he was yanked towards the bed. His ink fell all over the parchment, ruining his entire essay. Draco Malfoy, who was the instigator of all this, lied down on his bed grinning.

"You might want to check your motorfunctions Weasley"

"You...you..."

"And your vocabulary"

Instead of answering him Ron just threw him an icy glare and walked back to the couch, which made Draco fall flat on his face on the ground. Trying to save anything from his Potions essay Ron felt that he was being pulled towards the bed again, thanks to the magic connection they now had.

"Can you stop it Malfoy! I need to finish this Potions essay!"

"Finish it tomorrow...I want to sleep"

"And I don't!"

Ron tried to fight his way back to the couch when he was momentarily stupefied.

* * *

Draco looked contented. When he had stupefied Ron it had just been to shut him up, but now that he had him on the bed, handcuffed to the bedpost, he was feeling good about himself. Now he would be able to sleep.

He was still straddling Ron who started to wriggle, coming out of his stupefication, onvoluntarily grinding his hips into Malfoys, who held back a groan.

Suddenly that look of lust was back in his eyes again. This looked an awful lot like his fantasy. Here Ron Weasley was. On his bed. Unable to move. When he bent over a little there was a whirl of different emotions in Rons eyes. Need. Lust. Want. Disgust.

It was the disgust that turned Draco on the most. With a throaty moan he attacked Rons lips.

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Pieces Of You

**Summary:** Draco always gets what he wants. So why should this time be different?

**Warning:** Strong R-rated, at least in future chapters. Draco/Ron pairing, with Draco dominance.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Draco, though I wish I did ;)

* * *

Chapter 3:

The kiss only lasted a moment. A moment of pure bliss which ended with a stinging pain in his lower lip and the taste of blood in his mouth. He drew away and looked at Ron, who was trying to get him off of the bed.

"What the hell!"

Ron had just noticed his hands were cuffed to the bedpost.

"You bastard! Uncuff me!"

Draco grinned. Still straddling Ron, he stared intently at his face, which was now red in anger.

"Malfoy!"

"Yes?"

He drawled, moving his face closer to the redhead, who started moving his head out of pure desperation, trying to avoid the lips coming closer to his.

Draco's owl, a beautiful white creature, landed on Draco's shoulder, momentarily distracting him.

"You're lucky this time Weasel"

He uncuffed Ron, got off the bed and untied the letter that was attached to the leg of his owl.

**Draco,**

**It has come to my notice that you will be spending the next few weeks magically chained to a certain redhaired wizard. I feel it is my duty to warn you that you must NOT, I repeat not harm him in any way during these weeks. The Dark Lord has foreseen that he will be very important in the future.**

**Lucius Malfoy.**

****

**

* * *

**

****

_You lucky bastard_, Draco thought.

He was still aroused by the way Ron had reacted to his kiss. The way he bit Draco's lower lip, not out of bliss or want, but because he couldn't bare to be kissed like that by the guy he had always considered to be his enemy. It was strange how he could get so turned on by feelings that were negative. Loathing, disgust, those feelings were stronger, more overpowering, than the need or lust he had experienced coming from girls. He loved having power, loved being able to make Ron crawl, cry out. He loved to make him feel dirty.

Ofcourse he would never force him. At least not sex. There were limits, even for Draco Malfoy. He loved to hurt Ron, but a part of him wanted to protect him too.

From what, he wasn't sure. But the fact that his father forbid him to hurt Weasley stirred up strange feelings in his stomach. He was important to the future. Would the Dark Lord hurt him? The thought of Ron, being helpless and tortured by anyone besides himself made his eyes black with anger.

Nobody will touch him! Nobody! Ron is mine and mine alone! If anybody as much as lays a finger on him...

_Calm down Draco!_

He sighed and hid his face in his hands.

* * *

At first Ron had been angry. Furious. How dare Malfoy touch him, let alone kiss him! What was wrong with that boy?

He hadn't just been angry with Draco. He was angry with himself too. For allowing Draco's lips to touch his, even if it was just a second. He should have bitten his lip straight away, but instead for a few moments he allowed himself to be kissed by his archnemesis.

He felt disgusted with himself. Disgusted for the reaction his body gave him. The yearning sensation. The pain that he usually felt when disobeying Draco had vanished, and a peaceful feeling had spread through his body. He had belonged there. In his arms. With their lips connected.

Now, he felt sorry for him. Whatever had been in that letter seemed to be serious, because Draco had been sitting in the same position for almost half an hour now. His face was hidden in his hands, and his whole body portrayed a sense of desperation.

Ignoring the anger which flared up inside of him with every step he took closer to Malfoy, he carefully placed his hand on Draco's shoulder and, straining to make his voice sound as natural as he possibly could, asked:

"Are you okay?"

* * *

Draco's head shot up, his eyes staring at Ron with surprise. He had just hurt the boy, abused and humiliated him, and now he was being as gentle as a summerbreeze.

Fighting down his usual sneer and sarcastic tone he kept looking at Ron, smiling faintly.

"I will be...thanks"

**Review please!**

****

**

* * *

**

****

If you have any ideas as to where the story should go, minor details you'd like to be put in, please send them to me in a review. I have a faint plot, an idea to where I am going, but I would like people to send me their ideas as to what should be happening, so I can write this story the best I possibly can.

Love, Miarae.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Pieces Of You 

**Summary: **Draco wants Ron. He wants him to feel humiliated and angry. But then why does a letter from Lucius stir up his feelings of protection?

**Disclaimer:** I own all HP books and all HP movies, plus some pictures on my computer. Is that enough to own HP?

* * *

Chapter 4:

That night they both tried to ignore what had happened earlier on that evening, and laid next to each other in silence.

Draco, who was staring at the ceiling, still wondered what the hell that letter from his father had meant. The idea that someone would hurt Ron made him feel freakishly bad inside. Why did he care so much? It was not like he LOVED Ron or anything. He just liked to kiss him. So why should it matter that the Dark Lord had plans with him?

He had always obeyed the Dark Lord, though secretly he wasn't sure if he wanted to follow in his fathers footsteps. Whenever he thought about the future it seemed like fear took a hold of his heart, his breathing would become irregular until he finally dismissed the future, trying to pretend it would never come.

But it would, and someday he would have to face it. If he would do nothing, he would become his father. He would be as cold, hurtful and abusive as Lucius Malfoy, and though he always pretended to admire him he secretly loathed the man he owed his life to.

Ron had his eyes firmly shut, trying just as hard as Draco to ignore what had happened between them. The shock that he had felt when finding out that unconsciously he had kissed Malfoy back still made him shiver. He couldn't figure out why. Had he liked it? NO, his brain screamed, he had hated it! Malfoy was a ferret! An asshole! Someone he loathed! YES, his heart interrupted him, he did like it. It was one more clue that he was gay, something he dared to admit only to himself.

And what had been up with Malfoy anyway? Why would he, Slytherin Prince, the most popular male in Hogwarts, one who was admired and wanted by all females, want him, just a normal and poor wizard? Maybe he had wanted to humiliate him...hurt him...make him feel awful about himself. YES, he decided, that must have been it.

* * *

The next morning they got dressed, casting foul glances at each other whenever they felt watched. They barely spoke, occasionally trading insults that were harsher than before.

_Even being chained to Pansy can't be **this **bad!_

Ron mused. Thanks to Malfoy he still hadn't been able to finish his Potions Essay, something that would surely be reprimanded by his Potions Master.

Walking to their History of Magic class, he saw Hermione plodding on behind Pansy. When he tried to walk over to her he suddenly felt being pulled back.

"Oh no you don't!"

Malfoys voice sounded calm but determined.

"Let me guess, you don't want to be seen with a mudblood?"

Ron asked, getting a bit angry.

"I couldn't care less about that mudblood Weasley; it's Pugface Parkinson I don't want to be near to"

Ron frowned, realizing that even Malfoy wasn't the one-sided arrogant prat he sometimes pretended to be. He opened his mouth, wanting to know why a Slytherin would avoid someone in his own house, and whether that was even possible, but Malfoy shook his head and added

"Don't ask"

Ron again felt that sudden need to obey, but he wasn't going to let Malfoy know about the power he held, so instead he just muttered

"Fine"

and kept looking around to see if he could find Harry.

Suddenly Malfoy laughed. A hard cold laugh that sent a chill to his bones.

"Poor Potter"

He sneered.

Poor Potter indeed. Harry looked like he hadn't slept the whole night and when Ron saw the person he was paired up with he immediately understood why.

"Goyle probably dragged him to the kitchen for a midnight snack. That stupid gobbler."

There seemed to be a hint of amusement in Draco's voice, and even though it was glee about Harry being in this position, it made his personality somehow seem nicer. Ron smiled inwardly.

"What the hell are you smiling about Ron?"

Harry asked rather irritated.

"Malfoy finally managed to drive you insane?"

Rons smile vanished as he remembered the events of last night. How was it possible that he had forgotten all about what had happened? He had even felt somewhat safe in Malfoy's presence.

Just as he was about to whisper in Harry's ear he heard a voice, Malfoy's voice, in his head:

"Don't you even dare"

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Pieces Of You

**Summary: **Draco wants Ron. He wants him to feel humiliated and angry. But then why does a letter from Lucius stir up his feelings of protection?

**Disclaimer:** I own all HP books and all HP movies, plus some pictures on my computer. Is that enough to own HP?

**Warning: **Kinky chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5:

He hadn't tried anything in three days. Three long days in which Ron dreaded every next minute, second even, because there was no way he could predict Malfoys' moves. But Malfoy seemed to lack in moving, really. He did his homework, sat by the fire, read, walked, showered, he did everything a normal wizard did. Except kissing him. Which, when you considered it, wasn't all that normal after all. But still...there was something inside of him that yearned for some attention. Thoughts crept into his head, whirled around in his mind. Thoughts of him provoking Malfoy. He couldn't help it.

Whenever he wanted to shower he made sure to undress in his presence. He could have done it in the bathroom, with the door firmly locked, but instead he showed Malfoy his bare chest and muscles, before walking to the bathroom with a look that could be interpreted as come-and-get-me. Little drops of water ran down his chest when he came back, he could feel Draco's eyes following them, right until the point they disappeared behind the towel that hung dangerously low on his hips.

He sat on the couch, jeans hugging his hips and barechested. Mumbled something that sounded like "is it hot in here or is it just me?" accompanied by a look no gay wizard could resist.

But that was just the point. He could. The more he tried to turn him on, the less Malfoy seemed to react. Was there something wrong with him? Was he really that ugly, that repulsive? In the end he decided to give it all up. When he wanted to shower he locked the door, undressing hastily before standing in front of the mirror. It was no wonder Malfoy loathed him. A pale, freckled body. That weird hair that wasn't as red as it used to be but still looked like he was on fire. Blue eyes that were suspicially watery. He mentally cursed himself for crying over something he didn't even want.

It was true. He didn't want Malfoy. He just wanted him to want him. He wanted someone to like him, to love instead of loath. He wanted to know that it was okay to be gay. That there would be people that accepted him for who he was. He knew for sure that his family wouldn't. Okay, so they wouldn't throw him out, but their love for him would change. He wouldn't be able to give them grandchildren, something they so desperately wanted.

Little did he know, Draco did his best not to jump Ron whenever he casted one of his looks. Why, he didn't know. He just reasoned that if he didn't want anybody else to hurt Ron, why should he? But it was getting damn near impossible to resist those urges he felt whenever Ron showed a little skin.

The fantasies that sprung to mind whenever he heard the shower were getting dirtier by the minute. It had passed from kissing, skipped right over the making out, and had entered the hot stage of penetration. He couldn't wait to feel Ron's hot sweaty skin against his own, the tight flesh surrounding him, leading him into heavenly bliss. He fantasised about Ron being pushed into the wall, the grunts that would echo through the bathroom...

There were many times he had gotten a hard-on just thinking about everything that could happen, and to resist the urge of running into the bathroom and jumping Ron's bones he retired into his own private study, which luckily was within three feet of the shower, to masturbate.

* * *

"I'm going to take a shower"

Ron mumbled, getting up from the couch and thus yanking Draco from the bed.

Draco, who got up quickly, fixed his eyes on Ron. Walking slowly over to him he undid the buttons on his robe.

"Actually...I was about to take a shower myself..."

Ron casted his eyes downwards, to avoid staring at Draco's muscled chest.

"Fine...I'll wait..."

He was about to set himself down on the couch again when Draco pulled him up by his robe.

"We've got class in fifteen minutes...you'll never make it on time...which means I won't either...can't have you making me lose points now can I?"

Ron, who had held his breath for a moment, felt what being so close to Draco did to his body. To avoid being close to him any longer he pushed Draco off of him.

"Fine...I'll shower later then..."

Draco sneered, still holding Ron's robe.

"And have you close to me smelling like old sweat all day? No thanks...No, there is only one solution to this problem"

His voice told Ron wickedly, while his eyes fixed themselves on Ron's luscious lips.

"We'll have to shower together..."

**Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Pieces Of You

**Summary: **Things finally seem to go smooth with Ron and Draco. But, as Queen once sung: is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?

**Disclaimer: **I own Draco!!! Hahaaa…(gets taken away to the nuthouse) no really! It's true...

* * *

Ron stood there, speechless. Did Draco really just suggest to share a shower? He looked at the Slytherin, who stood there, calmly watching him. His hand had let go off Ron's robe and there seemed to be a few inches distance left between them. Distance that shouldn't be there, Ron decided, and just as he was about to step forward and touch him, Draco spoke.

"Don't look like you've seen a ghost Weasley...I was merely suggesting a shower. It wasn't some crypto-language for voulez-vous coucher avec moi or something."

Ron felt his face getting hot. His hormones had gone into overdrive. He had mistaken a convenient solution for something it absolutely wasn't. Oh, how embarrassed he felt! The look of lust that he had seen in Malfoy's eyes had been a figment of his imagination!

He turned away, unable to face Draco now that he felt so naked, so exposed. Surely Draco would realise now that he was gay. He half expected Draco to start snickering.

If he had looked at Draco though, he would have seen the little spark of hurt there had been showing for one second, before his usual mask reappeared. His suggestion had been spontaneous, but he had meant it. After all those times Ron had invited him to take action he had been certain he would not be turned down. But yet he had been. Anger flared up inside of him. Nobody turned down Draco Malfoy! Who the hell did Ron think he was?! He forgot all about his fathers warning for a moment and roughly pushed Ron into a wall.

"You'll be sorry about this"

He hissed before biting down on Ron's lip until they both tasted blood. Ron jerked involuntarily before pushing Malfoy off of him and storming off towards the door.

Why the hell did Malfoy get so angry? Just because I assumed he wanted something from me?! He was the one that kissed me first remember!

Looking down he realised that he should have been pulled back because of their magical connection by now. As he came to a sudden halt he noticed that he was alone. Had he somehow broken the bond?

He had. And it had left Draco more miserable than was expected. As they would have known, _if they had paid attention_, breaking a bloodbond this powerful wasn't to go by unpunished. Since Ron had broken the bond Draco was the one to suffer the consequences. It was one of Dumbledore's plans to get all the couples to get along. Ron was the only one who could cure Draco's sudden illness. Every minute they spent separated from each other made Draco more difficult to cure. Of course, Ron still was unaware of all this. He just kept running and running, not even sure where he was headed towards. He only knew what he was running from.

Malfoy.

As soon as he thought of his archnemesis he heard a voice in his head.

"Help".

**Review please!**

**A/N:** Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. I tried rewriting it loads of times but this was the best I could do. Sorry for everybody who expected kinky showersex!


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Pieces Of You

**Summary: **Ron somehow broke their magical connection. But what happened to Draco? He seems sick...and why is Ron hearing Draco's voice in his head?

**Disclaimer:** Because I want people to think I'm sane I'll just say I don't own Draco. Happy now?

* * *

Draco's voice. In his head.

_I'm going crazy,_ Ron Weasley thought. _Mental._

But deep inside he knew that he wasn't going nuts. Draco needed his help. Desperately, by the sound of his voice. Should he go back? Now that he was finally free? Draco had abused him, threatened to hurt him, and now he should go back? No way...

He slid his tongue over his lip, feeling the stinging pain where Draco had bitten. He was probably just trying to get him back to have his revenge. Ron shuddered. What would Draco come up with? What if he tied him to the bedpost again and this time had his way with him? He shuddered again, but this time it was disgust mingled with excitement. He couldn't deny that he wanted to know how it felt. Sex. With another man. But he didn't want it with Draco! He loathed Draco!

Yet his feet carried him back to where he had come from. He ignored his heart that pounded heavily in his chest and reasoned that it couldn't harm him to check out why Draco sounded so hurt. In case of emergency, he still had his wand, and he'd be ready to use it whenever he sought fit.

The door squeaked. Ron bit his lip again, whincing when he felt the pain. Peering through the tiny crack he could vaguely distinguish a figure lying on the ground. Motionless.

_Shit_.

He ran inside, forgetting about the hesitation he had felt before. Something had happened to Draco! Something bad by the sight of it! Suddenly his feelings of loathing vanished and a pain flared up inside of him. Anger. Fear. What if...

What if something bad had happened?

What if it was his fault?

What if he would die?

What if...

He swallowed a sob and kneeled besides the still unmoving Draco. His body was covered in bruises and what seemed to be some kind of boils. He didn't care, and put his hand on Draco's cheek.

"Draco"

He softly said.

"Come on Drake...wake up"

Draco didn't move. Didn't wake up. Barely breathed.

Ron pointed his wand at the body and whispered a healingcharm.

It didn't work.

"Come on Draco...you'll be alright...wake on...wake up!"

His voice began to sound a bit hysterical, but he managed to count to ten and breathed in and out for a few times.

"Calm down Ron. You can fix this...you just have to..."

Find Poppy! That's it! Find Poppy! Or Dumbledore! They would certainly know what to do!

Ron got up and quickly walked towards the door when he suddenly heard Draco's breathing stop. Scared that Draco would die right here in front of him he walked back towards the motionless body and sat down again, clenching his fists. What could he do?! He couldn't walk out. What if Draco died while he was getting Dumbledore?

He cried out of frustration.

"Dumbledore! Poppy! Help!"

When nobody came and the room was silent, save Ron's own erratic breathing, tears threatened to spill. This was his fault! _His_ fault! If he hadn't run off then Draco would be fine! Now he was dying and there was nothing he could do about it!

_Oh Ron don't be **daft**_

A voice, Hermione's voice, sounded in his head.

_You know what to do. I** taught** you what to do. Artificial respiration._

Oh yes. Of course. Artificial Respiration. Easy. All he had to do was lower his lips onto Malfoy's and...

What?! 

There was no way in hell, no way that he would...ever...do something like...but Malfoy looked so pale. Even paler than usual. He wasn't breathing, hadn't been for the last minute or so. He would have to do _something_ to make sure Draco wouldn't die today. So if that meant...

He sighed, before taking a deep breath and lowering his lips onto Draco's. This wasn't supposed to be erotic. It was supposed to be functional. No kissing, just breathing. Easy. When their lips touched Ron felt a weird twinge inside of him and he had to focus on his breathing.

After ten minutes Malfoy still didn't seem to be breathing. Ron listened to his heart, his head lying on Draco's chest in a mockery of intimacy, before breathing into Draco's mouth once more. After a few breaths he slightly lifted his head and looked at Draco's peaceful face. His hand had somehow ended up stroking Draco's silvery hair and he looked at the eyelashes that seemed to caress his pale face. Eyelashes that suddenly moved to reveal beautiful grey eyes. From this distance they weren't so much grey as silvery. As silvery as his hair. Ron wondered why the colour surprised him. His eyes were so beautiful from up close.

Wait a minute...his eyes...Draco's eyes...

Ron stumbled backwards, breaking the eyecontact and blushing furiously. Draco, who was still covered in bruises and boils, slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"What the..."

"Don't worry"

Ron heard his own voice saying in a cold and sarcastic tone.

"I wasn't forcing myself on you if that's what you think"

"No wonder...I look hideous"

Ron looked up again, to see Malfoy looking at himself with disgust.

"What happened to me?"

"I don't know"

He answered truthfully.

"I think it's because I broke the connection..."

"Great...you do something stupid and I get punished for it...look at me! I look awful!"

"You look fine Malfoy"

He meant it. Even covered in boils Draco still was beautiful. He felt his heart flutter as he realised what he had admitted to himself. He thought Draco to be beautiful. It didn't mean anything though, right? He still hated Draco, no matter how happy he had been to see those eyes again.

Malfoy raised one eyebrow.

"Seems like breaking the connection made you go insane Weasley"

Draco snickered, then suddenly went into a coughingfit. His whole body seemed to shake and Ron watched him anxiously.

"Can I get you some water?"

Draco looked up and shook his head before coughing again until his voice sounded hoarse.

"No. Just take advantage of the fact that we're no longer connected and get the hell out of my room"

**Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Pieces Of You

**Summary:** After Ron has revived Draco they get into a fight. Draco tells him to get out.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Draco.

**A/N: PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING:**

Due to deterioration in my wrists I can't type for very long let alone write. So updates for this story and all my others stories will probably last longer than expected. If you know other people that read my stories, please deliver them this message. Thanks!

* * *

Ron just stood there for a moment.

"What?"

He asked incredulously.

"You heard me"

Draco said, panting slightly.

"Get out. I can't bare to look at your disgusting face for one more second."

His voice sounded malicious and his eyes were colder than Ron had ever seen them.

"A bit slow today Weasley? Or just deaf because your whole family is in-bred?"

Ron clenched his fists, trying his best to control his anger and not hex Draco into oblivion. How could he ever have thought him to be beautiful? For someone to be beautiful there had to be something more than just good looks. There had to be sympathy for others, compassion. He'd have to be nice and gentle. Draco possessed none of these qualities. He didn't have anything other than his money and his body going for him. He was empty. And right now Ron hated him more than he had ever hated anyone.

"Fine"

He said through gritted teeth, still holding his wand so firmly his knuckles were all white.

* * *

Before he had even stepped out of the room Draco screamed. It was a scream that made Ron feel like all the blood in his body had suddenly turned into ice. He turned around and saw Draco clenching his stomach and biting his lip in a struggle to control himself. Immediately Ron was by his side again.

"Dr...Malfoy?"

"_You_..."

Draco hissed, unable to speak properly because of the pain.

"What...did..."

He panted.

"This is your fault! You did this to me!"

Blood slowly dribbled from the corner of his mouth.

"If my father finds out...he wanted me to protect you...asshole...undo it!"

"I"

Ron started, before realising exactly what Draco had said.

"_Protect_ me? What from? The only thing I need to be protected from is YOU! You fucking abused me, remember!"

"So that's why huh? Felt humiliated did you? Wanted revenge? Fine...you had your revenge now make it stop! Or else..."

"Else what? You rape me? You can't even manage to hold me down you can, the state you're in..."

Draco stared at Ron with the most hateful look he could muster in the circumstances.

"You'll get expelled for this Weasley"

"No I won't Malfoy, because _unlike you_ I have never done anything to hurt you. This whole thing isn't my fault. I even tried to heal you...god knows why"

He muttered the last sentence under his breath.

"Give me your wand"

"What? No!"

"I want to know if you're speaking the truth you dimwit. If you give me your wand I can see what spell you performed last..."

"Or you crucio me. Besides I could have hexed you and performed a healingspell afterwards."

Draco looked at him, seemingly unsurprised, even though he had to admit Ron had thought of something he himself had neglected.

"Fine. I'll use a truthspell. You won't be able to tell a lie."

"You're not just gonna take my word for it then"

Ron said sarcastically.

He knew Draco could make his life very difficult if he didn't know the truth. He could be blackmailed into doing anything! He didn't ever want to be expelled from Hogwarts either. He couldn't do that to his family, who were struggling enough as it was. If he was expelled he'd have to stay at home even longer, forcing his parents to spend money on him they deserved to keep for themselves. He sighed.

"Do it"

He said, however grudgingly.

Draco muttered a few words and waved his wand. Swish-flick-flick, Ron noticed absentmindedly. He wondered how Draco knew a spell this advanced and then realised that the Death Eaters probably used this spell all the time to find out whether someone was double-crossing him.

"Now then"

Draco started.

"What happened?"

Ron felt his mouth open and the words coming out. It was weird, not being able to control what he was saying. The words just kept coming and he listened to them as if they were being said by a stranger.

Finally Draco seemed to be satisfied with his story and Ron felt his mouth closing.

_Well that was easy_, Ron thought, almost smiling to himself. If this was all that happened when a truthspell was performed he didn't see why so many people were reluctant to use it.

Draco was grinning at him and for a second Ron was wondering why, until he heard the question that was being asked and his own answer.

"So...Weasley...how _do_ you feel about me?"

"I love you"

**Review please!**

**A/N: **Sorry if there was too much conversation in this story!


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Pieces Of You

**Summary: **Ron loves Draco. Well, let's just say that's a surprise to everyone, including Ron!

**Disclaimer: **soon I will own the 6th Harry Potter book...I hope! I can't wait!

* * *

_What?_ Ron thought to himself. _How can...this can't be true!_

He simply refused to believe it, though the words had been flowing from his mouth easily enough. He did NOT love Draco Malfoy. Loathe more likely. The spell had to have been malfunctioning or maybe it wasn't so much a truthspell as an I'm-telling-you-whatever-you-want-to-hear-spell. The question then remaining was **why** Draco would want to hear such nonsense.

Because nonsense it was. There was no way in hell he could ever love someone who was so opposite of everything he was attracted to. Someone who socialised with You-know-who (he didn't even dare to _think_ his name) and used him as some sort of slave. A toy. Someone to practise on to get rid of his unwanted attraction to males.

Ron Weasley knew that people like Lucius Malfoy liked gay people about as much as they liked muggleborns and for a split second he almost felt sorry for Draco. Almost. But that still didn't mean he loved him! He didn't! He wouldn't! He couldn't!

"Is this true Weasley?"

Draco asked in his usual sneering voice, though there seemed to be a hint of another emotion in his voice. One Ron couldn't quite put his finger on. (But that could be because he had never heard this particular emotion in Draco's voice before – insecurity).

Ron didn't dare to look at him. He could easily imagine the smirk on Draco's face. The power-hungry predatory look in his eyes and that little part of his lip that curled up and seemed to mock him. _I have power over you_, that smirk seemed to say. _I own your life now. I will never make you forget this day, forget these words. You're mine._

He did want to belong to someone but in his dreams it had never been Draco. Someone had always been there to look out for him. Someone who accepted him for who and what he was. Someone who wouldn't do anything he wasn't ready for. In summation: someone so definitely not Draco Malfoy.

And yet here he was and his supposedly true feelings had surfaced. He wasn't even sure what he felt, and if it could be qualified as love. Part of him hated Draco, for what he had been in the past, for his inevitable future. He hated him for the careless way Draco kissed him, totally ignoring his own feelings, or worse, enjoying the humiliation Ron felt. And yet he partly craved for it too. To feel wanted. Good enough. Whenever Draco touched him he felt disgusted but deep in the back of his mind he was thinking about it every time their lips weren't connected. Could you call that love? He thought it was crazy. Suicidal. Totally illogical and insane. But wasn't that exactly what love was?

"Look at me"

Draco demanded. Ron shook his head. Never ever would he dare to cast a look at Draco again. There would always be a little spark in his eyes because no matter how much Ron pretended, he would always know. If Ron would do his best to act like your normal teenaging-heterosexual-wizard Draco would know it was just that...an act.

And Ron would know that Draco would know...god what kind of a mess had he landed himself into this time?

"Please...look at me..."

Please? Since when did the ever so composed Draco Malfoy say please? He had never shown emotion or weakness before, at least not in his company. Except maybe that one time when he had received an upsetting letter from his father. Other times Draco simply seemed to put on a mask; he was never joyful, or miserable or simply just grumpy. Part of Ron wanted to break through the tough exterior, to find out what the true Draco was like. Could he really be more than the cold cruel Slytherin Prince?

He felt a hand cupping his cheek semi-gentle and saw Draco's silvery eyes staring intently at him, until he closed his eyes in order to avoid the question Draco's eyes seemed to be asking him.

"No" he softly mumbled "No no no no no".

What he was objecting to he wasn't sure of. Probably his hidden feelings that had suddenly surfaced quite clearly as Draco had stepped so close to him.

"Shh"

A thumb carressed his bottom-lip slowly, making him tremble. How could a simple ministration like that make him feel like an insecure little boy! His heart fluttered wildly in his chest, but he did not object to the subtle seduction.

Suddenly he felt hot lips pressing against his own in a very intimate manner. The kiss wasn't rough and forced upon him as it usually was, instead it was soft, exploring. A tongue darted out, begging for entrance rather than demanding it. Draco gave Ron every opportunity to pull away. But he didn't. No matter how much Ron tried to feel disgusted, he couldn't. Instead he felt turned on, incredibly turned on. A strong hand tugged at his shirt, silently begging him to step closer, to touch. He did. He stepped into Draco's embrace and opened his mouth ever so slightly.

A few seconds into the kiss Ron heard Draco make a weird strangled noise, which sounded awfully like a laugh. He froze, tried to get away, to escape.

"No"

Draco wouldn't let him go. He pulled Ron back into his arms, crashed his lips down on his once more. Ron felt the fluttering of his heart being replaced by fear. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. He didn't want to be forced, **again**. Tears appeared behind his closed eyes as he tried to struggle free. Draco still had him wrapped up into his arms and no matter how he fought he still couldn't break free.

"Please"

Ron begged with tears in his eyes as Draco came up for air.

"Please don't do this...please..."

He wasn't sure why Draco suddenly listened to him. His silver eyes were stormy as they stared into his own and then his features softened. He seemed almost ashamed as he looked away and loosened his grip on Ron. Ron, who was breathing heavily, didn't step out of his embrace just yet. Instead he looked at Draco for a few seconds, quietly. It was almost as if he had suddenly understood something.

It was all or nothing now. If he kept silent Draco would draw back and things would never change. He'd feel guilty for a while but in time he'd try again. He'd take advantage of him again. Ron now knew that he couldn't let this happen. He'd have to speak up, even if it took him a great deal of courage to say what he was about to say.

He placed a hand at Draco's chest, looking at the fine robes for a second to gather his thoughts. When he looked up Draco was frowning, obviously confused about what was going on. Hell, he himself didn't even understand. He took a deep breath, looked Draco in the eye and said quietly:

"You don't have to force me, you know..."

**Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **Pieces Of You

**Summary:** "You don't have to force me."

**Disclaimer:** soon I will own the 6th Harry Potter book...I hope! I can't wait!

* * *

Draco watched him quietly for what seemed like an eternity but in reality didn't last longer than half a minute. Ron saw his eyes change from confusion, to understanding, to pure lust. He focused his gaze on Draco's lips when the emotion became too overpowering but saw him licking his lips in a very predatory manner. It didn't scare him anymore. When he had refused to let him go only minutes before he had understood something. Everything Draco wanted was either given to him or he had just taken it. Nobody had ever objected. He had never learned that people weren't always going to do his bidding. It wasn't an excuse for the way he had been treated but he understood. And he needed Draco to know that he didn't have to take. He didn't have to force him; he could just accept what was being offered to him.

He needed to be in control. Ron knew that now. His whole life was being determined by his blood, his family. He was forced to be loyal to You-Know-Who. He was never in control. Ron understood.

Draco's hand took a hold of his robes, contemplating whether to pull him close or simply touch. His fingers tugged at the fabric, only to let go and smooth the ripples seconds later. Ron watched him, smiling faintly. He put his own hand on top of Draco's, waiting for him to decide.

Finally lust won from fear. Draco suddenly moved in for a kiss and wrapped his arms tightly around Rons' waist once more. Ron responded by pulling Draco even closer until all that separated them were their robes.

Neither of them had noticed, but Draco's boils and bruises had slowly started to fade. Their magical connection had been restored as soon as their lips had touched and the kiss had been voluntarily on both sides.

Hot hands trailed down Rons' body, feverishly trying to come even closer. Finally they settled on his ass, pulling him so close he could feel just how turned on Draco really was. He was unable to repress a moan. Draco grimaced into the kiss and softly bit Rons' lower lip. Ron responded by pressing himself even harder against Draco. Their tongues duelled slowly but passionately as their hands wandered to map out as much of the others body as they could.

"I...I need..."

Ron gasped.

"You"

Draco answered hoarsely. Ron nodded before reclaiming his lovers' lips.

Both had forgotten completely about their classes. Something about the shower seemed to have stuck in Draco's mind however, because after a few more stolen kisses his stormy grey eyes looked at Rons' and his voice, barely audible, whispered:

"Shower"

"Yes"

Ron breathed. They stumbled into the bathroom, not wasting a second by being apart. Draco began tugging at Rons' robes and Ron quickly helped him discard the redundant clothing. For a second he became very self-conscious about his body but the look of pure desire on Draco's face made him feel a little more at ease.

_I want to see you. Feel you. I want to be with you. Yours. Connected. Forever. Take me._

His own thoughts scared him a little. What had happened to the whole I-hate-Draco attitude? It seemed like he'd done a full 180. Still, deep inside he had always known he belonged to Draco. The nasty feeling in his stomach he had felt every time they fought, the pain of disobeying him. The perfectly content feeling he had felt the first time he had been in Draco's arms. All signs.

Rons' hands trembled as he tried to undo the buttons on Draco's robe. Draco growled, pushing his hands away and shredding the robes in one impatient tug. He smirked mischievously before claiming Rons' body once more. Ron moaned as Draco worked his best to create a delicious friction between them. He closed his eyes, getting lost in the feeling for a moment. God. That felt so good...so perfect. So damn perfect. He didn't ever want this to stop. He could have stayed like this in the shower forever, without ever being unhappy.

* * *

Draco's hand travelled up the wall until it found the tap and turned on the shower. Ron gasped as cold water ran down his chest and snuggled closer to Draco to escape the cold. Draco chuckled and adjusted the temperature slightly before returning to the task at hand. He wanted Ron to know exactly what he made him feel. By the look of it he was succeeding pretty well. Rons' eyes were closed and he leaned into the wall, his knees apparently unable to carry the weight. His chest was heaving and he tried to get as close to Draco as humanly possible without losing his balance.

"Call me Draco"

He whispered hoarsely. He needed to feel close. He needed to be Draco, not just a Malfoy. He needed Ron to want to know him. He had never wanted to escape the Malfoy name more than he did right now.

"Draco"

Ron groaned, pulling Draco towards him once more and trying to claim his lips.

"Say that again"

Draco requested eagerly. It felt so good to hear his name being spoken like that. It was different from the fake moans Pansy used to give. Different from the way anybody else spoke his name. Yes, the way Ron spoke his name seemed to have a hint of adoration in it, but it wasn't the empty adoration other people felt for him.

"Draco"

Ron repeated, sucking on a sensitive spot in Draco's neck before returning to his lips. Draco felt Rons' hands tangle themselves in his hair and he wrapped his own arms around Rons' waist to help him get as close as possible. He felt Rons groin pressing hard into his hips and shifted slightly to increase the friction between them. Ron bit down on his lip, moaning softly and panting slightly. Draco did it again, just to hear that incredibly sexy sound again. And then again, just for the fun of it. Again and again until they were both working furiously towards their release. Draco was the first to explode, biting down hard on Rons' neck to mark him, and to prevent himself from crying out.

It was almost like that was the last push Ron needed because he too came hard, his knees wobbling as he held on to Draco for dear life.

**Review please!**

**A/N: **There you have it...kinky showersex...or well almost-sex anyway. How was it? Anything I could do to make it better?


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Pieces Of You

**Summary:** They're growing closer, aren't they?

**Disclaimer: **Sorry for the long wait. I've been operated on my wrist, which sucks cause I can't type. So sorry, this'll be a short chapter. Hope you are still interested in this story, though!

* * *

"Draco?"

It was strange how easily the name left his lips now, Ron mused. He was sitting on the couch, staring at the fire, feeling completely content. Things had gone fast since their first genuine kiss...they had spent a lot of time holding each other, kissing and touching. They didn't talk much. Both were probably too scared to break this surreal dreamlike state they had been in for the last week. If they talked...things would most likely go wrong. What did they have each other to offer? They were so different. Yet so alike.

"Yeah?"

Ron looked up at Draco, who leaned casually in the doorway. His blonde hair hung in front of his eyes and Ron smiled. They did have something to offer to each other. Peace. Serenity. Draco had been much more laid-back lately. It was nice to see him so relaxed, knowing that _he_ did it to him. It was nice to have an influence.

"Nothing"

He smiled at Draco. He had wanted to say so many things, so many times. Wanted to ask questions. What was Draco's life like? What were his plans? Did they contain him or was this just a temporary fling? The answers would only destroy his current state of happiness. They couldn't bring him what he was looking, searching for. They wouldn't make Draco stay.

"Something on your mind, Weasley?"

Draco inquired, though not unfriendly. Ron shook his head, casting another glance at Draco. It didn't matter. Not as long as they were together. It didn't matter that he never called him Ron but begged for him to call him Draco. It didn't matter that outside of their room he still treated Ron like dirt. It didn't matter that he still needed to be in control and didn't seem to care about Rons' feelings for a minute. He took what he wanted. He always did. Because Ron let him.

"I'll be in the shower if you want, no scratch that, _need_ me..."

Draco smirked. Ron twitched. His feeling of contentment faded away. Was that what it was? Did he seem so pathetic, so desperate to Draco? And was this all it was to Draco? Just something he needed to do to get off? Did he need Ron at all? In any other way than to just relieve himself?

"I'll be fine, thanks"

He said casually, trying to look as if he was enjoying the fire. The atmosphere. He didn't look at Draco, didn't need to. Without even a sound he already knew that Draco had stepped into the bathroom. Not once saying a word. He never did. It made Ron wonder again and again what this whole thing meant. What he could expect. Would he be tossed out after their assignment was done? Would Draco start insulting him again, never allowing him to come close? Would he be forced to hit on girls, just so his friends wouldn't notice?

He already dreaded the next day, knowing that they would be parted after dinner. What was he supposed to do? How could he just move on like nothing had happened? He would never be able to tell Harry or Hermione. They wouldn't understand. They wouldn't accept.

Moving restlessly through the room his eyes fell on a letter that was lying on Draco's desk. It was almost like it screamed at him. Read me. Read me and all your questions will be answered. Read me and you won't have to worry anymore. Read me and you will not mourn the loss of contact. So he did. He read the letter.

**Draco,**

**It has come to my notice that you will be spending the next few weeks magically chained to a certain red-haired wizard. I feel it is my duty to warn you that you must NOT, I repeat not harm him in any way during these weeks. The Dark Lord has foreseen that he will be very important in the future.**

**Lucius Malfoy**

**

* * *

**

**Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** Pieces Of You

**Summary:** Ron has found the letter Lucius has written to Draco. What will happen next?

**Disclaimer:** Sorry for the long wait. _Again_. My wrist still hurts plus I've been busy moving in with my boyfriend. My apologies.

---------------------------------

_So this is why you've kept me close. This is why you have stopped hurting me and instead tricked me into liking you._

Ron sat back down on the couch, the letter crumpled up in his hand. He was shaking, head to toe. What could the Dark Lord want from him? How was _he_, Ron Weasley, important?

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Draco walking back in the room, only clad in a towel. He didn't notice the soft look on his otherwise neutral face, didn't see the flash of concern in those silvery grey eyes. He did not know that Draco felt torn inside, knowing after a quick glance that Ron had read the letter. He didn't realise that Draco was as clueless as he was. He just felt angry.

Angry and betrayed. Hurt. He felt the need to hurt someone. To hurt Draco. How? How could he do such a thing? Was he really that cold-hearted? Was the relaxed, laid-back, _happy_ Draco just a façade? How could anyone be this good an actor?

As Draco moved towards him (perhaps to comfort him or to taunt him, he didn't know and frankly he didn't _care_) he couldn't ignore the burning sensation in his heart.

"This is all your fault!"

Ron stood up, his hands violently grabbing Draco's arms. His face started to match his famous Weasley-hair as he tried to force out words strong enough to describe his loathing.

"You...you are nothing but a servant to him! You grovel to your father and you expected me to grovel to you. Well let me tell you this...you may not have the courage to walk away but I do. I am not going to be used for some diabolical plan just because you think I love you. I despise you! I am not as weak as you predicted me to be, _Malfoy_. I can walk away. And I swear to god, I **will**. You will not have me. You will never have me!"

He released Draco, not seeing the red marks where his fingers had dug into the pale boys' flesh. It took all the self-esteem he had not to fall apart and cry, so instead he fled the room, crashing down on his bed. He did not feel pain. He did not feel heartbroken. He felt numb.

---------------------------------

"I did not know"

Draco stood in the doorway, his hands fidgeting with his robes. He seemed anxious. Scared. Ron did not face him.

"Don't bullshit me Malfoy. I should have known you were nothing but a slimy Slytherin git. How I ever could have thought you might be _nice_ is beyond me. Knowing you, you probably cursed me into liking you."

Ron did not see the flash of hurt crossing Draco's face.

"Have it your way, Weasley. I could have warned you about what the Dark Lord had planned for you, but seeing as you obviously distrust me, it will be of no use."

The doorstep cracked. Ron felt from the emptiness he was suddenly feeling that Draco had left. His body was aching to stand up and follow Draco into the living room. He wanted to know. He needed to know. He had the bloody right to know! Draco couldn't gamble with his life, could he? Did those weeks mean nothing to the blonde Slytherin? Was he really that evil?

Ron shuddered. Perhaps he was.

**Review please!**

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but this is just a filler between the first part of the story (them chained together) and the second part (Voldemorts evil plan being executed).**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** Pieces Of You

**Summary:** Ron is happy that he's not chained to Draco anymore. Or is he?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**A/N: **Busy. Short chap. Sorry.

--------------------------------------

I wanted to be normal again. Not gay. Not in love with Draco. I wanted to be okay but I wasn't. I felt empty. Desolated. How would I heal? I couldn't deal with things on my own, yet I could not tell my friends either. They would kill him. And though I wanted to hurt him I did not want others to harm him. Was I going crazy, protecting the man who had betrayed me?

As I climbed the steps to the Gryffindor Common Room I tried to keep my facial features composed. I had learned to keep a poker-face just by watching Dr... Malfoy. I could fool him into thinking that I didn't care, could I do the same with my friends? And had I really fooled Draco?

"Ron! Hey, Ron!"

Hermione ran up to me and hugged me. Surprised, I hugged back. She released me and looked up at my face.

"Are you okay?"

_Dammit. Why do girls have to be so bloody perceptive?_

"I mean...being chained to Malfoy...you must have had almost as bad a time as I had."

She hugged me again and I felt tears prickling in my eyes. I felt so alone. Wouldn't Hermione understand? If I could tell anybody, it surely would be her. She was a girl. My best friend. She must have seen something of my internal struggle this past year. Right?

"He was horrible."

I managed to say in a normal Draco-is-a-git-but-nothing-more sort of voice.

"Oh, tell me about it! Pansy made me sleep on the floor, without blankets!"

"Draco made me do all his homework."

I lied. Her reaction was exactly what I needed. Loathing. We walked into the Common Room together, where we found Harry sitting by the fire. We spent the entire evening verbally abusing Pansy and Draco. And I felt cold.

--------------------------------------

The cold feeling didn't disappear as I had hoped it would. It stayed with me for the next couple of days, in which I tried to avoid as many people as I could without raising suspicion. I wanted to feel something again. I wanted to be with people but when I was I just wanted to be alone. I wanted to be with him, but I didn't want to admit it to myself. I was so angry. So hurt. I still couldn't believe that he had tricked me. And I wanted revenge.

Revenge. And being normal. The two top things on my list. So what was I to do? When she walked by, laughed at me and swayed her hips in a supposedly seductive manner...I mean come on. People would have expected it of me. Harry would have expected it of me. I couldn't just let down my best mate. Oh and then there was that slight feeling of "in your face Malfoy". If I got it on with that _girl_ he would be devastated. He should be, at least. It was the perfect way of being both normal and getting my revenge at Draco.

Or at least, it should have been.

--------------------------------------

It was weird, to say the least. Weird and uncomfortable and _cheap_. I wasn't like this. I didn't just kiss girls – let alone _sleep_ with them – to make someone else jealous. I didn't use people like _Draco_ did. I didn't want to be like him. I hated him.

But that girl moaned my name. Wrapped her arms around me as we were both lying naked on her bed. She wanted me there. She wanted _me_. And though there were so many reasons not to do this, I did it. It felt right. I felt needed. I felt right.

So I slept with her. Big deal. It's not like something bad is going to happen. Right?

**Review please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: **Pieces of You

**Summary: **Even though they're not chained to each other anymore, Ron still feels a connection. A unwanted connection. Right?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot

**Important: **I know that some of you had probably already given up on updates for this or any other story I have written. Thing is, I can't write or type anymore since my wrist can't be operated on and it feels like a knife gets stabbed into my wrist whenever I type for a long time. So, I am relying on my boyfriend or other people to type up my stories. Unfortunately we have all been very busy with school and moving house. Plus my grandfather died and I suffered from a really bad depression. I hope you forgive me.

* * *

"Everything is going according to plan my Lord."

Lucius Malfoy bowed before his Dark Lord, who regarded him coldly.

"Young Master Malfoy behaved?"

He said in his trademark slithering voice.

Lucius bowed again before meeting his eyes.

"Yes my Lord. Although it was very hard not to harm a bloodtraitor, Draco understood that your wish was to be respected."

"Very well."

As Lord Voldemort started to move away, Lucius begged for attention.

"If you forgive my asking, oh Dark one, what do we do now?"

The Dark Lord didn't bother to look at the blonde man groveling before him. Caressing the strong wood of his wand he exited the room.

"We wait Lucius."

* * *

Draco did not bother to read the letter attached to his owl. He threw some owltreats her way, but otherwise stayed clear of the bad news he knew he was about to receive. His owl hooted angrily, not used to such a cold treatment from her master. Disregarding the owltreats she flew to him, nestling on his shoulder and affectionately nipping his ear. He stroked her feathers absentmindedly.

"It's not your fault…I just don't want any more bad news."

The owl hooted again, a hint of concern in her voice. She flew to his head and picked at his hair. Draco laughed. His owl always cheered him up, it was as if she tried to say: cheer up! Chin up! Everything will be okay. He pulled the owl out of his hair and tenderly set her back upon his shoulder. She hooted into his ear before extending her leg again.

Draco sighed.

"You're just not going to give up, are you?"

She hooted again, happily. In spite of everything, Draco smiled again.

"Fine,"

He scolded her softly, a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"You're worse than my mum, you are."

He took the letter, stroking the beautiful owl while untying the ribbon around her leg. As soon as he held the letter in hand his owl flew towards the owltreats and began nibbling them with what almost seemed like a smirk on her face.

Deciding that whatever he would do with the letter, he could not escape the dreadful news he was about to receive, he opened the letter.

**Son,**

**The Dark Lord is pleased with your behaviour. Everything has gone according to plan. The bloodtraitor has impregnated Brown. Their baby must be protected at all costs. **

**Draco, I know that this is much to ask, but try to befriend both and keep an eye on the baby.**

**Don't fail your master.**

**Lucius.**

**

* * *

**

PS: Short chapter, I know, but I hope to update soon-ish. There will be at least 4 more chapters!


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: **Pieces of You

**Summary: **Lavender is pregnant. Why is that important to the Dark Lord? What can Ron do about it? And more important: what can Draco do?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

"Weasley!"

Ron groaned, speeding up at once. How did Malfoy know just where to find him when he was alone? He regretted saying goodbye to Hermione and Harry –who had gone up to the Quidditch pitch early– and prayed that if he kept walking someone would come to rescue him. His stomach ached, he felt a weird tug on his heart, as if his body mourned the loss of their chain. He silently cursed his body for betraying him, still walking through the hallways as fast as he could.

"Hey! Weasel!"

Draco tried to catch up with the redhead, feeling the knot –that had been present ever since he had read and reread the letter from his father– in his stomach twisting and turning. What would he say if he could get Ron to listen to him? He felt angry, almost like Ron had betrayed him by sleeping with a girl. But what should he care? It was not like he reciprocated the feelings Ron had!

"Ron!"

The Gryffindor felt his body tingle the moment Draco said his name. Unaware of his movements he slowed down to a normal pace, allowing the blonde to catch up with him. The hallways were empty, all the students having gone down to the Quidditch pitch already, which gave Draco the opportunity to snake his arm around Rons' waist. The redhead jumped, trying to push the other boy away.

"Shhh..."

The Slytherin purred, his teeth catching hold of Rons' earlobe for a second. He enjoyed the whimper emanated by the tall Gryffindor, followed by a short intake of breath. Pushing the momentarily distracted boy into the wall he whispered:

"You know you want me."

Ron didn't answer. Draco allowed his own body to press into Rons', relaxing against hard muscles. His hands traveled over the Gryffindors' body, almost unable to suppress a groan.

"What do you want Malfoy? I have a game coming up in fifteen minutes."

The redhead said, trying to remain calm. Draco grinned, seeing through his façade.

"You know what I want Weasley...I want you. Your body."

"Slip of the tongue Malfoy? I thought you said you didn't want me. I thought you said that it was just physical."

Draco slammed Ron into the wall, his arousal increasing from Rons' suppressed growl of pain.

"You don't want to make me angry Weasel...not if you want to know what the Dark Lord has planned for you."

He was surprised that Ron didn't fight him, not knowing that the Gryffindor was too tired to resist his former lover anymore. Instead, Ron just rested his head against the wall, his eyes closed. Part of Draco wanted to hurt him, wanted to provoke a reaction, any reaction, while another part wanted to fight away his fears, cradle the taller boy in his arms and kiss him in the most loving way he could. The thought scared him.

Ron sighed, slowly turning around, surprised that Draco let him. He rested against the wall, captured in Draco's arms, his eyes still closed.

"Just do it Malfoy. Do whatever you want. I'm not even going to fight anymore. It's not worth it."

Draco was torn between wanting to kiss the redhead senseless and letting him go. He wasn't like this, was he? He didn't **want** to hurt Ron.

Oh Lord, he wanted to **protect** him.

His face twitched. His hand traveled up to Rons' cheek, touching the freckled area in a tender fashion. The Gryffindor didn't respond, his eyes still firmly shut. Draco's lips brushed those of the other boy for a few seconds before suddenly letting go and running off.

* * *

"Come on Ron! You can do this!"

Harry shouted at his friend who was hovering a few feet above him, looking as pale as if he'd just seen a Dementor. Ron looked at his friend and merely nodded, still too busy figuring out what had happened to Malfoy. He didn't pay much attention to the quaffle, instead his eyes kept lingering on the Slytherins, who were bursting into another couplet of "Weasley is our King". Strangely, Draco wasn't there. Everybody else was there to watch the game, but Draco Malfoy wasn't.

**Almost **everybody was there. There weren't a lot of people who noticed, but a young Gryffindor girl was also missing. A young **pregnant** Gryffindor girl, though she didn't know it yet.

The game took two hours. In the end, Gryffindor managed to win from Hufflepuff by a ten point margin. Ron felt guilty, knowing that they would have lost if Harry hadn't caught the Snitch. It didn't look like anybody cared though. It didn't matter how awful the game was, as long as they ended up as the winning team. Harry walked up to Ron, who somehow had ended up in a hug with Hermione. Everybody was cheering and laughing, and although Ron was happy that they had won, he couldn't keep his mind of off Draco. He hoped nobody would notice.

* * *

"Ron? Have you seen Lavender? She wasn't at the game..."

A worried Parvati looked at Ron, who was sipping his butterbeer in the corner. Ron turned to her, a questioning look in his eyes.

"Why would I know where Lavender is?"

Harry and Hermione seemed to listen in on his conversation, which made him feel uncomfortable in a way, but good in another. If they heard what happened between him and Lavender they would never suspect the truth. They would think he was inattentive during the game because he was worried about a girl.

Parvati smiled, leaning in to him.

"I know. You don't have to keep it secret with me. I know you two are together. Sort of."

He nearly choked on his butterbeer, wondering when he had ever led Lavender to believe that they would be more than just classmates. Apart from the sex of course, but that had been a one time deal. She had known that, right? He had made that clear from the start, hadn't he?

"I haven't seen her around lately. So she wasn't at the game? Didn't she tell you where she was going to be?"

Parvati shook her head.

"I was supposed to meet her at the game. She wouldn't miss seeing you play, not for the world."

Ron grinned shyly, growing more and more uncomfortable with the whole situation. Parvati seemed to notice, because she suddenly smiled sadly.

"If I see her, should I tell her that it was just a one-time thing? It might break her heart more gently if I tell her."

Ron nodded, feeling relieved, though guilty.

* * *

Draco looked down at the girl sobbing at his feet. He stepped back, not wanting her to befoul his expensive shoes. With a repulsed look on his face he grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

"Why?"

She choked, tears streaming down her face. Her eyes tried to focus on his, but he kept looking away.

"You don't want to know why."

Lavender tried to grab his hand, tried to persuade him to tell her, to leave her alone. He wouldn't. His voice was harsh, as were his features.

"It's better this way."

She shook her head, her hands clinging to him.

"Please."

He curled his lip in disgust.

"Don't beg. I'm no bloody Gryffindor. I'm Slytherin. Evil, remember?"

"So you're doing this because you're evil? Because you can?"

She choked out, her watery eyes following his every move.

"Because it has to be done. You're better off not knowing why."

Why did his voice suddenly sound gentle? Why was he about to give in? To explain? Damn that redhead! He had softened him, made him into a bloody girl! He sighed, kneeling down next to the crying girl. He was one second away from putting his hand on her shoulder. Luckily, she shied away from him.

"Brown...Lavender, you're not just pregnant. According to Voldemort you're carrying some sort of evil superbaby. He wants to have that baby. If he gets it...I don't know what he'll do with it but it won't be fun and bunnies. You're a Gryffindor. It's for the best."

Apparently, sincerity wasn't expected nor accepted for a Slytherin. Needless to say, she didn't believe him. She started yelling at him, hitting him with her tiny fists until she was out of breath. He let her, watching her silently.

"I'm sorry. I can't let this happen."

She looked down in defeat, her whole body trembling with fear. Draco sat next to her on his knees, his wand pointing at her stomach.

"Don't tell the Weasel."

He muttered a spell, before lowering his hand to her mouth. She started twitching, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks as a red stain appeared on her dress. Her eyes were widened in fear and pain, and Draco felt guilty. He looked at her, his one hand holding her tiny fingers as he tried to calm her down by just looking into her eyes. She gasped for air as wave after wave of excruciating pain ran down her body. Yet she made no sound.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead as she relaxed against the wall, the pain finally subsiding. She had her eyes closed, tears still hanging from her eyelashes.

"I'm sorry,"

he whispered, though he wasn't really sure if she'd know that he meant it. She merely nodded, too tired to speak.

"I'm not lying. I know you won't believe me, but it's true. I don't want anything to happen. I don't want Voldemort to start a second war."

He stood up again, watching her for a few more minutes. Lavender kept her eyes closed, hoping that if she stayed silent he would just leave. After a long silence he finally did. It took her some time to get up, her body still shaking. The wall was a much-needed comfort.

She felt numb. Empty. Though she hadn't known she was pregnant, it still felt like something was missing from her body. A hand on her stomach, another on the wall, she made her way back to the Gryffindor Common Room, where the party was still going strong. A huge red stain covered her dress, her eyes were bloodshot. She didn't want to see anyone, but she knew that she couldn't avoid her friends.

Stumbling into the Common Room she was immediately the center of attention. The whispers led to a deadly silence, in which Parvati rushed to her side, followed by a cautious-looking Ron. His eyes were the last thing she saw before she passed out.


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: **Pieces Of You

**Author: **Miarae

**Summary: **Lavender and Ron in the Hospital Wing.

**A/N: **I've been real busy with writing my thesis and getting a doctor to operate on my wrist again. Finally someone is saying that perhaps something can be done about it. I'm getting my wrist operated on the 11th of January. That's in four days!

* * *

I watched her. The sun had already set, and the room was dark. Moonlight danced upon her pale face. Parvati had sat with me for almost the entire evening, until finally Madam Pomfrey had ushered her out. I don't know why she'd let me stay, but she had. And here I was. Looking at the girl I had made fall in love with me. I stroked her hand, wondering what on earth had happened to her. I had tried asking Madam Pomfrey but she wouldn't tell me. She'd muttered a whole lot though; so it must be bad.

I don't know why I didn't leave. I guess I felt responsible somehow. So I stayed. I stayed until even Madam Pomfrey had gone to bed, and I stayed long after the stars had appeared. I waited. And I thought. About me, about her. About him. About how he made me feel. He had run off this afternoon, and I still didn't understand why. Thinking back of that moment I felt a shiver running down my spine.

_What's this game we're playing?  
Should I stick around for more?  
Snap your fingers, I'll come running.  
Leave again when you're bored  
with me.  
I'll make it easy_

I don't know why I got that song stuck in my head, but it seems to fit me down to a tee. I had tried running, I had tried hiding, but still he had found me. There was no escaping him. And maybe I should just stop trying all together. Maybe this…whatever it was, was supposed to be. Meant to be. I sighed, focusing myself on Lavender again. Was what happened to her also meant to be? I couldn't stop thinking of the letter I had read. Maybe all things weren't up to chance, maybe everything was mapped out in front of you and all you had to do was travel the road. It was a scary thought, and I tried to dismiss it immediately.

_This facade that I'm stuck with  
Has got me wondering_

Part of me wished that I had never slept with her. I had hurt her in a way I hadn't thought myself capable of. Maybe I wasn't so much different from Draco. I mulled things over and over in my head, still looking at that peaceful face of hers. Her breathing was slow, but steady, and I kept stroking her slender fingers, which felt so cold it nearly frightened me. Suddenly I felt a soft squeeze, and when I looked up her eyes were open. She smiled at me, but I could see it cost her a lot of energy. I wanted to say something, anything, but she shook her head. I tried to smile back at her.

It took her almost an hour to gather enough energy to tell me what happened. I had stayed silent the entire time, just looking at the girl I hurt. And still, she was smiling at me, like she didn't know or feel the hurt. We were still holding hands, and in any other situation it would have been awkward, but right now we both needed something to hold on to.

"Draco." She whispered and I nearly choked. Draco? Did he do this to her? I felt fury coursing through my veins but forced myself to stay in my seat and listen to her story before doing something foolish.

"He...hurt me. He said I was pregnant. He made it go away."

Made it go away? Wait, what...pregnant?

I stood up, finally releasing her hand for the first time in hours. She had been pregnant? I would have been responsible for a baby? This couldn't be happening...I am only seventeen! But it wouldn't be happening. Draco had made sure of that. Why? I couldn't understand why he'd care enough to do anything; unless he had meant to hurt her as a means of getting to me. Would she have wanted this baby? Would she have been ready to be a parent? Or did he help her?

Thoughts kept racing through my head and I took a step back before suddenly bolting. I know it wasn't the most sensible or _kind_ thing to do right now, but I really needed to be away from her. I needed to understand. I needed to see _him_.

So I made my way down to the Slytherin Dormitory, not even thinking once of what I would do once I'd gotten there. It was hard to breathe, and I felt confused.

_Just tell me how you want me  
and I'll be naked, stumbling  
Just to get a reaction, any signs of love_

Draco, Draco, Draco. It kept hammering in my head, humming through my veins. He was in my blood. In my body. I'd never get rid of him. Oh Merlin, I can't breathe. I collapsed against a wall, trying to catch my breath but feeling as if I was being suffocated. Tears spilled down my cheeks as I rested myself against the wall, the only stable thing, the only thing I could depend on right now. I needed to talk to someone, to tell how bad I'd been screwing up, but I couldn't. My friends wouldn't understand. They would never accept this monstrosity, this screwed up relationship I was having. And how could they, if even I didn't understand?

And there he was. As if he'd been waiting for me, knowing that I'd show. He walked up to me and I collapsed into his arms. I didn't care about anything anymore. I didn't know what to do, I only knew that I couldn't stay away from him. I knew that it was wrong, on so many levels, but I was so tired of fighting. I wanted to fight him, I wanted to kill him, but I knew I couldn't. I knew that whatever he had done to my friends, whatever he _would_ do, I couldn't stop loving him. And it scared me.

He held me. Gently. He steadied me as my body trembled like a leaf. Whispering things in my ear that neither of us cared to listen to:

_I'm not running, I'm not hiding  
But if you dig a little deeper, you will find me_

I begged him to make me understand. I begged him to let me go, to destroy this thing that was between us. His voice sounded hoarse as he told me that he wouldn't, that he _couldn't_. I tried reasoning with him, but he wouldn't listen. I tried to get angry with him, but I was so tired.

_When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch my skin.  
I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, you have me_

He soothed me with harsh words and I finally let go of all shame, of all the self-control I had convinced myself I had. I let go and plunged in deep, not knowing if I'd come back up for air.

**Review please!**

**I know, dark chapter, but Ron is really exhausted from everything that has happened today and lately. There will probably be two more chapters, unless inspiration hits me and I come up with something more to torment them with. There's one thing you must know about my writing though, I am usually the one who finishes stories with a new beginning, instead of continuing until the story dries out.**


End file.
